ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Guild Merchant
de:Kategorie:Gildenhändler Guild Merchants sell items that are specialized to the guild they belong to. (e.g. a bonecraft guild merchant will sell items that a bonecrafter would use.) The pricing for Guild Merchants is not based on fame like most other merchants. It is based on the stock of their inventory. *Guild Merchants keep stock in two ways. Every new day they re-stock a set number of new items of each type they usually stock. This stocking is cumulative. For example, say they re-stock 3 of Item-X everyday, and started yesterday day with 0. Today they sold 2 after re-stocking. Tomorrow they will have 4. Because of this, items can be sold out. *Additionally, they will sell any items sold to them by players. They only buy items that are relevant to their Guild though. *The price of the item is dependent upon the demand for it. If the item sells out everyday, the price they charge will go up until it reaches the maximum. If it doesn't sell at all for days, the price will drop to the minimum. *Finally, the guild will only stock a certain amount. It will never have more than some fixed amount of each item available. If you try to sell more of an item to the guild than they will stock, it just won't let you sell it anymore. Tenshodo Merchants operate the same way that Guild Merchants do, provided that you are a member of the Tenshodo. If you are not a member, then they will only speak to you like a normal NPC rather than react like a Guild Merchant. Guilds are not open all hours of the day. Each guild has specific "hours of operation" during which they're open - typically they're open during the day and closed at night. The hours they are open vary from guild to guild. Guilds no longer have holidays, and open and close each game day. } :Open: 8:00 - 23:00 *Bastok **Odoba - Bastok Mines (K-7) **Maymunah - Bastok Mines (K-7) *Aht Urhgan Whitegate **Wahraga - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (F-5) **Gathweeda - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (F-5) |width="33%" valign="top" align="left"| :Open: 8:00 - 23:00 *Shih Tayuun - Windurst Woods (H-13) *Retto-Marutto - Windurst Woods (H-13) |width="34%" valign="top" align="left"| :Open: 6:00 - 21:00 *Taten-Bilten - Al Zahbi (J-10) *Tilala - Selbina (H-9) *Gibol - Selbina (H-9) *Kuzah Hpirohpon - Windurst Woods (F-12) *Meriri - Windurst Woods (F-12) |- |width="33%" valign="top" align="left"| :Open: 24/8 *Chomo Jinjahl - Windurst Waters (E-8) :Open: 5:00 - 20:00 *Kopopo - Windurst Waters (E-8) |width="33%" valign="top" align="left"| :Open: 8:00 - 23:00 *Teerth - Bastok Markets (H-8) *Visala - Bastok Markets (H-8) *Yabby Tanmikey - Mhaura (G-8) *Celestina - Mhaura (G-8) *Bornahn - Al Zahbi (J-10) |width="34%" valign="top" align="left"| :Open: 24/8 *Cletae - Southern San d'Oria (E-8) :Open: 3:00 - 18:00 *Kueh Igunahmori - Southern San d'Oria (E-8) |- |width="33%" valign="top" align="left"| :Open: 8:00 - 23:00 *Doggomehr - Northern San d'Oria (E-6) *Lucretia - Northern San d'Oria (E-6) *Mololo - Mhaura (G-9) *Kamilah - Mhaura (G-9) *Amulya - Metalworks (E-7) *Vicious Eye - Metalworks (E-7) *Ndego - Al Zahbi (H-9) |width="33%" valign="top" align="left"| :Open: 6:00 - 21:00 *Dehbi Moshal - Al Zahbi (G-10) *Cauzeriste - Northern San d'Oria (F-3) *Chaupire - Northern San d'Oria (F-3) Carpenter's Landing: 5:00 - 22:00 *Beugungel - Carpenters' Landing (H-8) |width="34%" valign="top" align="left"| :Open: 3:00 - 18:00 *Babubu - Port Windurst (C-8) *Graegham - Selbina (H-9) *Mendoline - Selbina (H-9) *Mep Nhapopoluko - Bibiki Bay (H-7) *Rajmonda - Ship bound for Selbina *Lokhong - Ship bound for Mhaura *Cehn Teyohngo - Open sea route to Al Zahbi *Pashi Maccaleh - Open sea route to Mhaura *Jidwahn - Silver Sea route to Nashmau *Yahliq - Silver Sea route to Al Zahbi Aht Urhgan Whitegate: 1:00 - 18:00 *Wahnid - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (H-11) Category:NPCs |}